bounty_hunter_black_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
FLOAT
Overview The FLOAT 'is the fifth and final boss as of version 1.24, encountered by going to the south-east point of the Temple. It is required to be defeated in order to complete the quest "The Threat". Origin Built by the Black Dawn, this unusual mechnical structure is based on a secret project that has been in development for years, with the ultimate aim of creating a brand new weapon to use against mankind to subject to their will. After extensive tests and modifications of this weapon, they decided that it is near their time to execute their plan; hence, this structure is deployed in one of their own secret headquarters until further instructions. Statistics and Attacks ''Note: Due to the complexity of defeating this boss, it is divided into 3 phases for simplicity. Phase 1: Minions '''Attacks: *'Coordination Projectiles: '''The boss first targets a few spots of the arena with blue circles, then fires projectiles at these after a few seconds. *'Energy Sphere: The boss fires a sphere towards a player, dealing damage it he or she fails to dodge. *'''Minion Shot: '''The minions may fire a single bullet at random intervals, dealing damage if a player is unlucky enough to get caught in it. Phase 2: The "Head" '''Attacks: *Includes Coordination Projectiles and Energy Sphere 'attacks *'Red Energy Sphere: 'This is similar to the Energy Sphere attack, except it travels slower, is red in colour and does more damage. *'Beam of Fear: 'The boss fires a beam at all players, reducing their movement speed for a few seconds. *'Beam of Purification: '''The boss moves toward a player, then fires a white beam downards towards the ground, dealing damage if he or she fails to dodge. Phase 3: The Core '''Attacks: *Includes Coordination Projectiles, Energy Sphere and Beam of Purification attacks *'Nuclear Bombardment: '''The boss fires energy blasts all over the arena for some time while shining a green circle underneath it, dealing damage to players every second they are not in the circle. Strategy Being the current final boss of the game, it is recommended to level up all the way to 25 to have the best chance of surviving the encounter. It is also recommended to defeat level 25 monsters on specific maps as they drop weapons that will likely deal significant damage to the boss (Giant Seebas on Roaring Valley, Blood Reaper on Abandoned Factory, etc.). Also, keep in mind that the boss is above ground for the whole fight, so grenades and melee attacks are ineffective against it. The first phase should not be too difficult as long as players keep moving. The only problem is that the minions will be flying around continously, resulting some wastage of bullets. With this in mind, try to make every shot count while dodging attacks. For the second phase, the Beam of Fear is potentially the most damaging since your speed decreases in this state, as well as the boss to continue using its attacks against you. Even so, try to keep moving as the attacks can still be dodged even if you are slower. Just remember to watch the floors of the arena occasionally if the boss decides to use the Coordiantion Projectiles attack. As for the final phase, when the boss reaches 90% health, it will perform the Nuclear Bombardment. This is its most dangerous attack, dealing approximately 500 damage ''per second, which will kill players in about 10 seconds. Hence, run towards the green circle when it does this attack to protect yourself while shooting the boss from there. Once the attack is over, move away from the boss as it might use its Beam of Purification attack if you are close. You might find that your most damaging bullets might be emptied by the start of the third phase. To circumvent this, use your least damaging type of bullets first in the first two phases before switching. Sniper Rifles work well for the whole boss fight, but you will not be able to see the boss's attacks; as a rule of thumb try to keep moving to dodge its attacks successfully. Recommended Weapons *Pistols (For taking out armour) *Revolvers (Phase 1) *Shotguns (Phase 1 and 3) *Sniper Rifles *Assault Rifles (Phase 2 and 3) *SMG (Phase 2 and 3) *RPG (Phase 3, for saving bullets on others) Drops Upon defeat, the boss drops various types of weapons including SMGs, Assault Rifles and RPGs. Some unique weapons are also included like the fancy looking Crystal Revolver and White Pistol. Gallery FLOAT.png|Fighting the boss. FLOAT Phase 1.PNG|The minions in Phase 1. FLOAT Phase 2 & 3.PNG|Phases 2 and 3 in action. Float-oneshot.jpg|FLOAT performing Nuclear Bombardment One shot- postol.jpg|The White Pistol dropped from the boss. Revolver-one shot.jpg|The Crystal Revolver. Guide Trivia *This is the only boss that is above ground for the whole fight. *With an approximate combined HP of almost 700,000, this is the most difficult boss players have to defeat in the game. Due to this, many players would co-op, preferably doing the same quest, in order to make it easier to be defeated. Category:Bosses